Most ski boots are currently constructed from a substantially rigid outer shell formed of plastic and a substantially flexible inner boot received in the outer shell. The inner boot is formed of foam plastic covered with leather or rubber. This construction, due to the rigidity of the outer shell, has been a vast improvement over the prior all leather ski boots, which allowed large amounts of relative movement between the foot and the boot. Typical examples of these type of boots are disclosed in Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,520 and the patents cited therein. The subject matter of Applicant's prior patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
With this type of boot, it has now become necessary to provide flexure characteristics which can be eaily adjusted by the skier. Boots having flexional characteristics adjustable by the skier without opening the boot are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,768 to Salomon. The Salomon patent discloses ski boots having a groove between its cuff and boot portions receiving a cursor movable along the length of the groove to vary the flexional characteristics. The subject matter of the Salomon patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, the cursor arrangements disclosed in the Salomon patent are disadvantageous in that they protrude outwardly from the groove creating a protuberance which can come in contact with the ski mounted on the skier's opposite foot. This contact can cause damage both to the cursor arrangement and to the ski edge, as well as interfering with the skiing. Moreover, the mechanisms disclosed in the Salomon patent for locking the cursor in position are unduly complex and difficult to manufacture and to operate. The operation is particularly difficult when the skier attempts to unlock the cursor, move it to the desired position and relock it in position while wearing heavy gloves.